The origins of Ryu
by Dullaware
Summary: ( Authors note, preview to next chap ) Ryus life story! An epic in the making. Please R&R with suggestions and to help me if I make a mistake or two with his origins
1. The begining of a legend

Disclaimer: I do not own street fighter and if I did I wouldn't be writing this fic I would be sitting on my butt sipping pina coladas in Acapulco but that's not the case. Anyhoo Ryu is my favorite character ( besides Akuma Read my "Terror of shin Akuma" fic!!! I know it isn't finished and I prolly should be doing that but I don't care!!! ) and I know they gave a slight bit of background on him, but I always wanted to know his REAL background. Knowing Ryu like I do I think this fic will do him justice, so strap in it's gonna be a loooooooooooooooooooong ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The origins of Ryu"

On a stormy night, the rain and wind causing the trees to flap wildly, sheets of rain pouring down on the streets, a flood watch being put out all over Okiyama. The gusts of winds shaking the buildings to the very core. In the midst of this gigantic storm a young woman wearing a large black poncho pulled the collar around her neck making the hood close in a bit more. Flowing brown hair flailing out from time to time. She made her way hastily down the street in her hand was a basket. Large enough for a picnic, but this basket held a bit more then lunch. Concealed inside was a small child. Sound asleep. His small arms moving back and forth occasionally. Totally inept to the world. The woman took out a piece of paper frustrated noises coming from her as she tried to read the address correctly. The paper fell from her hand and began to waft down the street. She began to make her way around the streets, until she found what she was looking for. A large set of stairs leading into the forest which overshadowed the entire town. Making her way up the stairs she slipped the baby falling over not harmed just stirred awake. The mother wide eyed with horror think her baby boy had just suffered a fatal blow. Taking the basket she placed the poncho around the basket taking her head out of the top to peek into the basket. "Who's my big strong boy? You are! Yes you are!" The baby began cooing with life, she smiled happily, taking out a bottle and placing it into the childs' mouth. She began to walk up the stairs again. When she finally reached the large temple she had been searching for she felt a pain unlike any she had ever felt. Bringing her to knee as she knew she was losing her son. She said nothing just wiped her eyes, and brought the child to the entrance of the shrine. Taking a rather large rock she threw it as hard as she could into a lit window. The window tearing, then sounds of life. She knew it was to late to go back with her child now. She looked into the basket and gave the baby a final kiss goodbye. "Never forget, though I'm leaving you now, mommy always loves you." She gave the baby a final wave of goodbye, and took off running.

"What was that???" A man in his mid 40s' came outside. A news paper covering his head. Covered by the darkness. He would have simply shut the door to his shrine, were it not for at that exact moment a young boy out the boy no older then 3 following the man. "Go back in Ken! This storm is very brutal!" The boy turned around but part two of the small miracle took place. The babys bottle fell to the side of the basket and he began to cry. The man did not hear but the small boy heard it instantly. The boy tugged on the mans shirt.

"Master, look there is something in that basket" He pointed in the direction of the small basket. The man rubbed his head, he had not even noticed the basket. Walking over to cautiously he grabbed a small stick and nudged the baskets cover open. A loud snap of thunder causing the small boy to cry louder. The man jumped back in shock.

"It's a baby!" The man said stumbling back a bit. Ken walked over now drenched in water, peeking into the basket gasping in awe. The man grabbed the basket and looked over the place before going back into his shrine. Ken following behind. Setting the basket on the floor the man went into his room and threw Ken another set of clothing. Ken took off his brown pair of cotton night pants, and slipped into the new pair. Then slipped off his shirt putting on a new brown shirt. The man came back out after a bit with new clothing on. A blanket in one hand and a fresh bottle using the one found in the basket. "Who's baby is that master?" Ken spoke knelt down looking into the basket. A view of the man now made possible. He was about 5'7 in height. Very well toned, short black hair (Think Ryus hair now )

brown eyes, and an overall aura that seemed to emit power. A creamy tan complextion, nice facial features, and still looked on by the ladies even in his 40's. Though a rather large scar ran from his eyebrow down to his chin. The man looked over the baby then to Ken.

"He was abandoned. Now he will stay with us." The man seemed very sure of himself, and spoke in a tone that would make one feel that this man _had _to be right. Ken simply nodded and began to play with the baby. The mans true name being Gouken Yagu ( many thanks to Jami! ) Gouken lifted the child away from Ken and placed the bottle in his mouth. The child began to suck on the bottle. Gouken grew a small smile. Ken looked at the two then stood up giving a yawn.

"I'm going to bed master, good night." Gouken nodded, and Ken went off to bed. Gouken placed the baby over his shoulder and began to pat his back. The man looked at the baby. The baby tilted his head and grabbed the mans finger with a rather strong grip. Gouken gave a wider smile.

"You're a strong one!. I think I will name you after my great grand father, the great Ryu Yagu!" The baby heard the name and lit up with a toothless smile. "So you like this name?" He bounced the baby up and down a bit then placed him in a blanket. The man took his free hand closed his eyes. "Hado-ken" He spoke softly and a small version of the mighty hado-ken came from his hand and found its way to the fireplace. The fire crackling to life the man began to rock the baby to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First chapter over! I know it's short but that's only because it's an introduction. Any ways, over the course of this fic you the reader will see how Ryu came to his mission of wanting the ultimate battle, his struggles through school, a few love interests, and maybe even Akuma! All that I ask is that you read and review frequently. The more reviews the faster the next chapter!! See ya, stay tuned for chapter 2!! 


	2. A day in the life

Hello again reader, this is part two of Ryus origins, and I just found out that SOMEONE not naming any names *ahem* kikoken! *ahem* is stealin my idea!! Lol just playin =P I been reading your fics and maaaaan are they good………wish I was that good *sniffle* anyhow I always like to thank people who help out in my fic, many thanks to Jami for the name of Ryu and Kens teachers name. Also for my terror of Shin Akuma fic if anyone knows the last names of some street fighter chars lemme know very much appreciated. I'm on AIM pretty much all the time. My s/n is blackazilla, IM me with any info on that. Uhh oh and for those of you wondering how things are going with me an Akuma welll………….wait until the terror of shin Akuma fic ( Read it!!! ) is done and you'll see………….you'll see muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The origins of Ryu"

It had been almost six years since years since that fateful day when Gouken had discovered the small baby now name Ryu. Over the years Gouken had begun training Ryu at around age four, teaching him not fighting, but respect, discipline and an overall honor for everything he took part in. "Nothing good can come of something that is not done with honor". Gouken had once told Ryu and Ken. One important thing Gouken had stressed since day one of Ken, and Ryus training was to never fall under the dark hadou. The evil side of this legendary fighting style. Gouken had not gone into specifics about it, he simply told them that the dark hadou, no matter how good it sounded, would always destroy its pupil. Now as a six year old Ryu, and nine year old Ken sat in the grass both in their respective white and red gi began to talk to each other like the always did while Gouken sipped his tea preparing to teach the lesson for the day.

"So Ken how's your hado-ken? I'll bet mine is a million times better!" Ryu spoke in a whispered voice. He knew Gouken would have no part in egotistical comments.

"Your insane! My hado-ken is like a billion times better!" Ken barked back. His voice not as subtle as Ryus. Though Ryu thought that a whispered voice would save him this was not the case. Gouken had heard every word of it. Placing his hand under the table, his other hand still sipping tea, two hado-ken fireballs, not large enough to harm, but enough to surprise were sent at the two young warriors. A loud YIP! Came from the two boys as they jumped to their feet and rubbed their bottoms. Gouken never looking towards the boys sat at the table still sipping his tea. The boys however knew that they had been punished for taking foolish pride in their abilities. Gouken finished his tea and rose to his feet. Wearing a blue gi uniform. A red belt tied around his waist, and a matching red around his head he looked over the two boys.

"Recite the warriors creed." He spoke to the two boys. Ryu and Ken instantly stopped moving and faced Gouken speaking in unison.

"A warrior takes no pride in the fight. A warrior speaks softly. A warrior uses his art as a last resort. A warrior walks the path to enlightenment. Not to power." Gouken nodded approval.

"And the most important rule of all?" 

"The dark hado must never ever be used, under any circumstances!" The two boys shouted.

"Good. Now today we will continue the training of endurance." Gouken took a step back, then crouched down and began to hum. In an instant he flew into the air his fist leading the way, easily clearing the fifteen foot home in which they lived. He grabbed onto a branch and pulled himself up. At a height of about twenty five feet he called down to the boys. "When and only when you can reach me will I teach you anymore about the hado-ken." The boys had instantly fell in love with the hado-ken. Gouken knew they would, and also knew that this was the best way to teach them other things. So Gouken had devised a plan to teach them the hado-ken only when they had done a phenomenal feet of strength. So far they had not done that well. While they bragged about how well they could do the hado-ken both of their hado-kens could barely leave their hands. A determined Ryu and Ken looked up to the tree and nodded to each other. Pressing fist to fist, they set out to their task. Ken began to shimmy his entire body up the tree, while Ryu decided to go branch by branch. Almost a fourth of the way up Ken fell flat on his butt. Gouken laughing at him in a playful way. This caused Ken to grow more determined. Gouken looked down to see Ryu almost a third of the way up. He began to send mini hado-kens down at him, and the rapidly approaching Ken.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ken shouted at Gouken.

"When did we say that I would simply stand here?" Ken let out a frustrated groan and began to climb as fast as he could. Gouken not believing it but Ryu was almost all the way up. "Sorry my boy" With those words he sent a direct hado-ken at Ryu. Ryu fell almost to the bottom but got snagged on a tree branch and was stranded by his gi collar. He began to squirm furiously trying to get out. Gouken began to burst aloud with laughter. Meanwhile Ken had almost made his way up he felt something that caused him to freeze. A squirrel began to scamper across his nose. Twitching his face he tried to get the squirrel off.

"Master this isn't fair!!!" Ken pleaded with his master. Gouken said nothing just watched. Eventually whines of protest turned into fits of laughter as the squirrel began to run around his stomach tickling him. "N……no! I'm gonna I'm gonna AHHHH!" Ken fell flat on his back a dazed look on his face. Ryu still fighting tooth and nail to get loose. This was to much for Gouken. He burst out laughing, holding his hips he laughed uncontrollably, eventually laughing so hard he too fell out the tree. Landing right on his head. Through mutters of pain he spoke.

"I think it's time for lunch……….." After a few bandages, and some slight amnesia it was time for lunch. Gouken served the boys beef strips over rice, to which the boys lit up and began to scarf down. Gouken normally didn't give them such things, opting for rice most of the time, but since they had all endured pain be it physical or in Ryus case emotional they deserved a little treat.

"Master are we going to learn more of the hado-ken today??" An eager Ryu chimed up in between huge gulps of rice. Gouken said nothing and Ken decided to speak up.

"Yeah cause it really wasn't fair when that squirrel was tickling me!" Gouken looked to Ken and shook his head.

"In combat there will always be distractions. A true warrior must learn to fight while taking into account his surroundings. If you are in a fight to the death you must be assured that nothing can bother you. Even a little squirrel." Ken shook his head obviously not satisfied. "But I think today, we can learn a little more." The boys gave a high jump for joy, knocking over in the process their food. An angered Gouken looked to them both. His food as well was caught in the cross fire. Lowering their heads the boys went and grabbed brooms and dustpans and began to sweep up the mess they had made. When they were finished Gouken took them into a barren patch of land, the only other thing out there was a large iron pole. Wider then both Ken and Ryu combined. Gouken looked to the two boys and then to the pole. He slid a foot back and placed his two hands opposite of each other. "Hado-ken!" He let his hands go forward and sent a blast of energy that distorted the air itself. It was sent rippling towards the pole at lightning speed until hit the pole, shaking it to its very core.

"Whoa……" The two boys replied in unison. The pole still shaking after this long time. Gouken shook his hands.

"Hmph I'm a bit rusty." Ryu and Ken's jaw's dropped. Gouken looked at the two boys. "One day you two will be able to destroy that pole." They both shook their heads. Gouken nudged the two towards the pole. "Now show me your hado-kens." The two boys reluctantly stepped up to the pole. Ken looking at Ryu, then Ryu looking at Ken.

"You first." Ken spoke up.

"No you." Ryu said. They began to go back and forth with this until Gouken took both their heads in his large hands and bumped them together. Ryu wobbled back. Ken stood still a blank expression on his face, a long trail of drool coming from his mouth.

"Together" Ken and Ryu nodded at Goukens word. Together they placed one hand to the pole and let out a yell, the small beam did not even leave their hand. Gouken shook his head. "It takes both hands, and you need to concentrate on the energy. Like this." He took Ryu's hands together and placed them opposite each other. Then did the same for Ken. "Now focus on the energy. Close your eyes and feel the energy build. Then let the energy go in one fell blast." Ryu and Ken nodded. Closing their eyes they shouted.

"Hado-ken!!!" The beam emitted from the boys was no where near as powerful as Goukens, but much improved from their previous attempts. The blasts at least made it to the pole. "Wow! Did you see did you see master!!" The two boys began to dance around their master Gouken smiling faintly. These two boys, while they did not know it at the time would grow to be the worlds best. Gouken knew this and could not be happier. Though he knew that no matter what he must keep the two from the dark hado. Ken and Ryu had begun to do flips and see who could jump the highest until Gouken looked at the two boys. 

"It's time for baths. Then to your study books, then dinner then bed. Let's go." Ken and Ryu let out long groans of disagrence. This was the worst part of the day. Ken and Ryu had already gotten into the hot spring splashing water at each other when Gouken had slipped into the water. Sitting their in the steaming water he felt at peace with himself. Reflecting on his past, all was smiles until a dark figure appeared. A menacing stare. A dark symbol on his back. His brother Akuma had haunted his mind since the day he was engulfed by the dark hado. The memories were brought to a halt as the two boys lept onto him trying to push his head under water, though to no avail. Gouken easily lifted the two boys out of the water and tossed them back in with a loud crash of water. They began to splash water at him, but sputtering as the water was soon returned. Laughing together all three played for a long while. When finished Gouken rose. Tossing the two boys a towel and their night clothes. Gouken slipped into his robe and began to place tabaco in his pipe walking back into the house, the two boys following behind in their small robes, mimicking his. He then sat in his chair igniting a fire with his small hado-ken and from the side of his seat pulled out two booklets. Handing each boy a pencil he began to rock back and forth as the boys began to do their work. Moans and constant asking of "Are we done yet?" Came from the two boys. After a bit Gouken took the two books away and rose. "Time for dinner." Ken's eyes especially lit up, always a huge fan of food. Gouken had prepared a rather large feast. " This is to reward you, for your huge improvement of the hado-ken. Enjoy." Smoked salmon over a large bed of rice, rolls dripping from butter, large glasses of tea that had been chilled just for the two kids, and Ryu's favorite desert rice balls. They dug into the meal eating feverishly. Gouken ate his meal slowly and tastefully. Normally the two boys would have been swatted for eating without manners but they had worked hard today and this was their reward. When they had finished Gouken rose from the table and placed took the half asleep Ryu, now blowing small snot bubbles from his mouth, into his arms. Ryu now asleep with a full stomach nuzzled into Goukens arms, as Gouken brought the young warrior into his room. Laying him on the bed. With a smile kissing the boys forehead gently. It had been a long day, and tomorrow would be no different. Gouken went back into the dining room to find Ken's upper half slumped over the chair his legs barely keeping him up. Gouken laughed lightly and put him in his arms. Placing him in the bed directly beside Ryus he placed a light kiss on his forehead as well. Walking into his own room he took off his robe and climbed into bed. Bringing the covers up to his chest he put his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes. As he drifted into a deep sleep he saw Ken and Ryu as what they would be as adults. The loner Ryu, his pack slung over his back. The ever playful Ken signing autographs, and giving a peace symbol. Then something shook him to his very core causing him to awaken in a cold sweat. "One of them will be inhabited by the dark hado…………" He said breathing heavily. He did not sleep anymore that night. Sitting in his chair he placed his head in his hands wondering what he could do, how he could prevent this. Standing to his feet he stretched his body, after an hour of assuring himself that it was only a dream he began to walk to the kitchen to prepare tea. Feeling a jolt course through his body he was brought to one knee. In his mind his brother laughed insanely. His words coming out cool collected, and having a tone that would strike fear into the strongest of men. 

"One of them will be mine Gouken……………..one of them………………"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That does it for chapter two!! It's about 12:17 at night and maaaaaaaaaan am I tired. I really like the way this story is going, and to those of you who thought some of things like Ken falling out of the tree was bad, just remember this chapter has an anime-ish vibe to it, so its comical pain. Anyhoo please review, and any suggestions are welcome, this fic like I said is gonna run for a while, so any ideas are welcome to. Give me a few pieces of what you would like to see in the fic. Chapter three ( don't quote me on this now ) will most likely be Ryu and Kens first day of kindergarten, so make sure you stay tuned REVIEW OR ILL SEND AKUMA AFTER YOU mwhahahahahahahaha!


	3. Authors note

Ehh……………hello to all who are reading this………no no this isn't an update sorry. I am going to update soon though don't go yet!!!! I been really sick this past week, I think it's a cold, but due to stress from finals and all its taking a while to leave my system ( aside from the fact that I have the immune system of a three year old girl ) anyhow I'm going to do a preview of sorts for my three fics ( and a new trigun fic! )

The terror of shin akuma: Tension has risen to its peak. An emotionally scared Ryu lays dormant in bed, while Mai stays by his side ( hmmm……..) Akuma has made his way to Osaka, feeling the presences of Ryus chi. Ready to annihilate anything that stands in his way, he enters the city meeting with the fighters in training………………….

The origins of Ryu: ( Many thanks to Jami for helping me with where to go on this fic. ) It's the first day of kindergarten for the boys, Gouken has taken more precautions to the dark hadou, forcing the young boys to undergo a peace training of sorts. Tension rises as Ryu meets his match, a young girl by the name of Ruby ( original character, sorry but I wanna keep this realistic ) what will happen when the small girl finds joy in causing Ryu torment?

A light breaks through the darkness: Sakura has been discovered by Akuma. So filled with fear the young fighter passes out. Awakening the next day to discover she had been taken care of by Akuma! What will happen between the two?

( NEW!!! ) A tear drop in the sun: Trigun fic, being as sick as I am *cough cough sputter sputter* I was wondering what if this sickness were to kill me? This got me into an angst kind of mood and I wondered what would happen if Vash had been struck down by a crippling illness ( gomen to Kikoken I wouldn't be starting this new fic if it weren't for all these ideas that keep popping into my head! ) Vash gives thoughts to his final days, and as to how he came to be on the trail of death

Sooooooooooo that's my summary of the next fics that are gonna be out. I wrote this more or less to let people know that I haven't stopped my frequent updating, its more a matter of me being to sick to do much anything ( and it doesn't help that my mom keeps forcing me to take meds I HATE NYQUIL!!! ;;; ) Just be on the look out, who knows an update may appear even today, well see you all *falls into a Nyquil driven sleep*


End file.
